This invention relates to a process for the oxidation of toluene. More particularly, this invention relates to a novel process for the oxidation of toluene to ultimately yield phenol and formaldehyde or paraformaldehyde in equimolar amounts. In a like manner, cresyl acetates may be oxidized to obtain hydroquinone or resorcinol.
It is known from Grozhan et al, Doklady Akad. Nauk SSSR, 204, No. 4,872, and Russian Pat. Nos. 329,167 (1972) and 321,518 (1971) that when toluene is oxidized in the presence of acetic anhydride and acid, followed by saponification of the total reaction product, phenol is formed in substantial quantities, together with lesser amounts of benzaldehyde, benzyl acetate and other related materials. Counterpart British Pat. No. 1,244,080, from the same Russian sources, teaches a like process and further proposes a mechanism whereby through the formation and rearrangement of a hydroperoxide intermediate, both phenol and an aliphatic aldehyde or ketone are produced.
Significantly, there is no mention or suggestion of the formation of methylene diacetate, and therefore obviously no teaching of converting said methylene diacetate to formaldehyde. Moreover, the Russian work is silent as to the use of any promoters or other adjuvants in addition to acid catalysts which would serve to enhance the rate, yield, or selectivity of this oxidation reaction.